


Social Suicide

by chanduke



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, lesbian chandler, ram is totally bi, theyre drama queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanduke/pseuds/chanduke
Summary: Heather Chandler was the demon queen with the power to ruin anyone. Ram Sweeney was a master snooper that could find dirt on anyone in a instant. What happens when they join forces, creating the greatest super team of drama exposing?





	Social Suicide

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀Heather Chandler had finally met her match. When she arrived to school on Thursday, the red-cladded enchantress was greeted with snickers and slurs, some she hadn’t even heard before; although that wasn’t out of the ordinary, due to the fact that she was the ruler of the school, so the insults were the least of her problems. But when the words didn’t cease with her glaring, she knew something had to be wrong.  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀Everyone feared even the sound of the name Heather Chandler. It was the name that held by the highest authority in Westerburg High School. It was the name that could ruin your life with a few words, a couple of taps, and a lot of spreading. Chandler was the demon queen and if you weren’t afraid of her, you were kissing up to her in hopes she would turn your miserable life into something remotely tolerable.  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀Chandler arrived to her locker to grab some things she needed, but immediately stopped in her tracks when she saw the crime scene that was her locker. Ripped pride flags and slurs were plastered everywhere, and pictures of her kissing Heather Duke were spread down the halls as far as her eyes could see, no end in sight. She was in absolute awe. She never expected for anyone to find out. She did such a good job of hiding it. She had to find out who it was. She stormed back out the doors, the laughing and whispering still continuing, and sent a message to every person she knew, asking who exposed her.  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀No one was of any help. All she received was an influx of ‘I don’t know’ or ‘what??’. Everything was blurry and her hands were shaking. Someone had finally caught her. Someone had gotten through her skin. Someone knew something no one else did and they told everyone.  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀It seemed impossible that someone had found her secret. Heather Chandler was the queen of finding people’s secrets, while still keeping all of hers kept away. She had a Rolodex of information, being able to drag anyone to filth and have proof to back it up. She was a master of secrecy, and never told people anything except for her closest friends. Up until that point, Chandler was an unstoppable force. No one could ever find anything bad to say about her. That is, until someone plastered intimate photos of her and Heather Duke down the hallways of Westerburg High.  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀After a few silent minutes of Chandler examining every inch of her locker searching for any sign of who the culprit could’ve been, Heather Duke came storming down the hallway, her eyes set on Chandler. Duke’s face was red, makeup streaming down her face, and her voice cracked and faded as she explained what was happening.

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀”I-It was Ram. He saw us. I-I’m sorry, Heather,” Duke mumbled, her sobs hindering her speech to a mere few words.  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀It came as a surprise that Ram knew this about Chandler, since they never speak when it wasn’t necessary. It probably took a team of people for him to find this out on his own, since he’s a half-witted imbecile in Chandler’s mind. 

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀Chandler couldn’t let him get away with outing her to the entire school, so she immediately took action. She ripped the photos and flags off her locker, throwing them in the nearest trash can she could find. She walked away from her locker, not caring to say goodbye to Duke. She had more important things to deal with right now that weren’t her almost-sort of girlfriend.  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀As the sound of her shoes erupted through the halls, Chandler searched throughout the whole school to find the wretched beast who exposed her secret. The bell for class was 3 minutes to ringing when she found him. There stood linebacker Ram Sweeney, the man —or should I say boy—, who exposed Chandler’s secret. He was speaking to Kurt Kelly, but she didn’t care. She grabbed him by the shoulder, promptly pushing him around and grabbing his collar, pulling him painfully close to her own face. ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀“Who told you,” Chandler asked, although her question seemed more like a demand. Her body was blazing, and she was going to force answers out of anyone who could give them to her. She tightened her grip on the hem of Ram’s shirt, her icy blue eyes looking up to meet the taller boys.

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀Ram tried his hardest to remove himself from Chandler’s grip, but her persistence was stronger than he was. Chandler was not going to let go any time soon.

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀“You’re not leaving until you tell me,” Chandler practically yelled as the first class bell rang. As people scurried along to class, more names and slurs flooded in Chandler’s way. She sighed, pulling Ram closer.

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀”I found out on my own, sweetie,” Ram retorted, his tone pointed and hostile. “Maybe if you payed more attention, you would’ve seen me,” he continued, his voice getting quieter now. Ram was never one to call himself intelligent, but when it came to snooping, he was an expert.

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀”So you were /stalking/ me to find out my secrets?”

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀”You could put it that way.”

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀”You’re a piece of shit… I’m kinda into that…”

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀”I thought you were a lesbian?”

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀”That’s not what I meant idiot. I have a proposition for you. With your searching skills and my popularity, we could ruin everyone’s lives. It’ll only take one click and one search and we can have everyone begging for us to stop,” Chandler smirked deviously, her voice becoming less hostile and more curious. “And I have the perfect first candidate. So, are you in?”

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀”I’m in, but we can’t tell people who we are. We’d get crucified in seconds,” Ram spoke, softer now with his new partner in crime. He knew what the consequences of this could be, and he kind of wasn’t prepared to pay the price. He could be kicked out of the football team or risk suspension if this got too out of hand.

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀”Fine. Also, you have to agree to pretend like those pictures were fake. It made Dukey super upset,” Chandler stated, but was quickly cut off by loud laughter from the football player in front of her.

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀”Dukey?! What are you, seven?” Ram snickered, almost falling on the floor because of how hard he was laughing. Never in his life had he ever heard such a stupid nickname. What the fuck was ‘dukey?’ Ram found this to be absolutely hilarious, but Chandler wasn’t amused.

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀”Shut up asshole.” She mumbled, smacking him across the arm as he continued to laugh. She grabbed Ram’s phone, put his finger on the home button, and unlocked it in one swift movement. She clicked over to the contacts, inputting her phone number and handing the phone back over to him. “After school. My house. I’ll text you the address,” Heather stated sharply. And with that, Chandler strutted away, ripping down the photos as she walked, high heels clacking on the tile. This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so so sorry if this story has any mistakes. I'm actually the laziest fucker on this earth so I didn't care to check for mistakes.


End file.
